LA MANSIÓN
by Kara Granchester
Summary: Candy heredará una vieja mansión donde descubrirá que no está sola.


LA MANSIÓN

(POR KARA GRANCHESTER)

Candy , hoy hace tres meses que tuviste el accidente , veo que ya estás casi recuperada completamente , por qué no aprovechas y te tomas un tiempo ,coge vacaciones, así tu vista podrá recuperarse mejor .

Es buena idea Annie creo que te haré caso …

No es fácil aceptar lo que te ha pasado Candy si Archie hubiera estado conmigo aquel día y lo pierdo, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado … perdona Candy no quería remover el pasado ¡he sido una tonta !

No importa Annie .

A propósito Candy hay una extraña carta dirigida a ti , el sobre parece un poco anticuado …

Por favor Annie léemela.

Señorita Candy White le comunico a través de ésta carta que usted ha heredado una gran mansión de unos parientes lejanos , rogamos que se ponga en contacto con el número de teléfono que le indicamos a continuación lo más pronto posible para la reclamación de su herencia, sino lo hace entrará en subasta pública pues no hay más herederos …

¡ Candy has recibido una herencia ! ¡ una mansión ! tal vez se parezca a un castillo ,esos grandes caserones tienen esas apariencias …

Bobadas, de seguro que es una broma, no tengo ningún pariente y lo sabes ,las dos nos criamos en un orfelinato …

Pero Candy ¡ y si es verdad ! nunca supiste nada acerca de tu origen … tal vez seas rica … creo que debes averiguarlo ,yo que tú iría … el destino te está dando las vacaciones perfectas, disfrutar de unos días en esa vieja mansión , aprovecha la indirecta.

No se Annie…. está bién , ayúdame a hacer la maleta .

Candy voy contigo espérame y hago las mías.

Discúlpame Annie pero quiero ir sola, lo necesito .

Está bien Candy te entiendo ¿ pero vas a poder orientarte ? apenas ves sombras y manchas…

Si Annie no te preocupes , hasta ahora creo que me he defendido bastante bien ¿ no crees ?

Si amiga , te entiendo, tómate tu tiempo.

Está bien , mientras haré esa llamada .

Hola buenos días,he recibido una carta ésta mañana y me han dicho que llame a éste número de teléfono …

Buenos días ¿ usted debe de ser la señorita Candy ?

Sí soy yo.

Usted ha heredado Haddon-Hall se encuentra en Inglaterra .

¿En Inglaterra ?

Sí señorita ,le agradecería que viniera a recoger las llaves y a hacer el papeleo correspondiente para poder entregarle la herencia ,puede hacerlo si quieres a través de su abogado de confianza y en unos días podrá hacer uso de su nuevo patrimonio.

Gracias señor , lo haré. Annie , Annie… ¡ la mansión está en Inglaterra !

¡En Inglaterra ! dios mío es un país hermosísimo…

¿Pero que voy yo a hacer allí tan lejos ? creo que iré y lo pondré en venta ,mi sitio no está allí.

¡Candy no seas tonta ! me das mucha envidia… ¡si yo heredase una mansión ! no lo dudaba dos veces, me iba a vivir allí …

¿Tú ? ¿ vivir allí ? ¿ sola ? te recuerdo que vives conmigo porque te da miedo todo hasta de la oscuridad…le dijo Candy a Annie riéndose … no soportarías estar ni un día en aquel lugar, ni unas horas… te conozco…

Tal vez tengas razón pero creo que si heredase un castillo o una mansión tendría que acostumbrarme ¿ no crees ?...( las dos se rieron ).

Pasaron varios días y Candy tomó rumbo a Inglaterra para tomar posesión de su nuevo patrimonio y de camino descansar unos días, aunque apenas podía distinguir siluetas y manchas se desenvolvía muy bien , tenía que llevar gafas de sol para no dañar sus ojos cosa que no era impedimento alguno .Candy decidió tomar un taxi ya que no conocía la ciudad .

¡Por favor lléveme a ésta dirección !

¿ Turista señorita ? veo que es usted muy bonita y además no es de aquí … ¿ verdad ?

No señor, es la primera vez que vengo .

¿ Y qué se le ha perdido a una chica joven , guapa y sola a tierras inglesas si se puedo preguntar ?

Una herencia, señor …

Eres afortunada señorita, no todo el mundo hereda algo y menos … hemos llegado…¿Está segura de que es aquí ?

¿Esto es Haddon-Hall ? dijo Candy que apenas distinguía grandes manchas …

Sí señorita , ésto es …menuda mansión … ¿ ésta es su herencia ?

Al parecer sí , de unos parientes lejanos …

Felicidades señorita y disfrute mucho de ella.

Gracias .

Por cierto , en ésta casa hay una leyenda , se cree que está habitada por un fantasma….

¿ Cómo ? ¿ Un fantasma ?

Sí , está embrujada, por las noches suele escucharse una melodía , como si alguien tocara el piano y ruidos extraños…pero es solo un rumor …

Gracias por el aviso pero no creo en fantasmas señor.

Bueno advertida queda jeje , espere le ayudaré a instalarse ,le llevaré el equipaje por lo menos hasta la puerta , el resto es cosa suya … cualquier cosa que necesite puede bajar al pueblo .

Es usted muy amable pero creo que estaré un fin de semana llevo todo lo necesario hasta ver que hago con la propiedad …

A tientas con la llave en la mano pude tocar la estructura de la puerta ,se notaba que de por sí era muy pesada y gruesa … ¡ fantasmas ! lo que me faltaba … compañía ( dijo Candy en tono burlón ) … empujé la puerta y aquello estaba oscuro, no había electricidad pero no supuso un problema ya que yo no veía mucho tampoco… en seguida me adapté ,recorrí las habitaciones ,abrí todas las ventanas, quité el polvo, sacudí las cortinas … lo dejé todo más o menos decente para poder vivir al menos 2 días… aunque sólo me dediqué a los cuartos más principales, baño, cocina ,salón y un dormitorio que estaba en la parte de arriba de la casa. Menos mal que hay agua al menos podré asearme un poco , estoy rendida… hoy ha sido un día intenso , creo que hoy no habrá nada … ni fantasma que me consiga despertar… dijo Candy echándose a reir …La noche fue tranquila ,no hubo ruidos extraños ni nada paranormal…a eso de las 05:00 de la mañana a Candy le pareció escuchar algo, pero como estaba tan cansada no le prestó demasiada atención, en la habitación había alguien observándola, apenas en la oscuridad se observaba una sombra, ella ajena a todo siguió durmiendo…

¿Quién será ? dijo aquella sombra , ¿ Qué estará haciendo aquí ? tiene que irse, tendré que echarla, no puede verme, ni saber que vivo aquí.

La sombra se acercó hasta su cama y pudo observar que la chica no parecía tenerle miedo, abrió los ojos durante un segundo pero ajena a todo lo que pasaba en aquella habitación siguió durmiendo…

La luz del día caló a través de la ventana dando de lleno en la cara de Candy , estirando los brazos y bostezando Candy se propuso disfrutar del poco tiempo que iba a permanecer allí. Voy a dar una vuelta quiero conocer la casa un poco , ver en qué condiciones está antes de venderla… apoyándose con las manos sobre las paredes y los objetos iba recorriendo poco a poco la casa, algunos de éstos objetos cayeron al suelo pues tropezaba sin querer… esos ruidos alarmaron al inquilino secreto que estaba en la casa el cual se limitó a observarla desde lejos …

¿ Qué hace ? ¿ A caso está buscando algo ? curiosa forma de recorrer la casa ,luz no hay mucha pero se puede distinguir bien los objetos …

Candy seguía recorriendo las habitaciones… llegando a una gran sala … era la sala de música, había un gran piano blanco de cola en medio del salón ,sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la tapa y empezó a tocarlo, no se le daba demasiado bien pero conseguía entonar alguna que otra melodía. Aquel inquilino , sombra o fantasma decidió seguirla guiado por la melodía ,pudo verla tocar a través de la puerta…

Es hermosa, pecosa, pero hermosa… tendré que darle clases de piano dijo para sí con media sonrisa … lástima que tenga que irse.

Candy dejó de tocar, escuchó como un ruido y se detuvo … ¿ quién anda ahí ? ¿ eres tú fantasma ? dijo CAndy en tono burlón, ven acércate toca conmigo…

Aquella sombra se apartó rápidamente de la puerta, pensó que lo había descubierto…

Maldición , creo me vio, tengo que hacer algo …. Pero… ¿ por qué cree que soy un fantasma ?

Ésta noche le haré una visita que no olvidará …

Llegó la noche y Candy aburrida y sin nada que hacer decidió acostarse temprano, mañana se ocuparía de visitar el jardín , apenas se hallaba en un profundo sueño la sombra apareció nuevamente en su habitación …

¿ Qué hago ? ya sé , tocaré esa melodía al piano la que ella estaba tocando seguro que se asusta y mañana decide irse …La sombra empezó a tocar la melodía que tocaba Candy ,era un genio de la música, tocaba muy bien el piano. Candy se sobresaltó al escuchar tan bella música , miedosa y un poco asustada por si la leyenda del fantasma fuese real decidió dirigirse a la sala de música y sorprender al espíritu y echarlo de allí… se llevó su único amuleto un crucifijo que le regaló la señorita Pony .

¡ Te pillé fuera fantasma gritó Candy !

Éste viéndose sorprendido dejó de tocar … su corazón le latía con fuerza pues la broma que pensaba gastarle a la muchacha le salió mal… pensó que había sido descubierto por ella y se quedó sin habla.

¡ Fantasma ! … ¡ háblame ! … ¡preséntate ante mí ! … no te tengo miedo !

Apenas estaba delante de mí ¡ y no me veía ! qué extraño .

Candy empezó a alargar los brazos como intentando querer tocarlo , pues ella notaba que alguien estaba allí observándola.

¡Es ciega ! … por eso no puede verme , pero nota mi presencia .

Por favor fantasma no te haré daño, soy Candy ¡ háblame ! , sé mi amigo mientras resida aquí dijo ella entre tono burlón y nerviosismo…sé que estás aquí, noto tu presencia. Dime tu nombre , no te escondas…

Me llamo Terry , el muchacho no tuvo más remedio que delatarse ,ella no podía verlo y eso era una ventaja para él , jugaría con el mito del fantasma .

¡Terry ! hermoso nombre , ¿vives aquí ?

Si.

Vas a tener que enseñarme a tocar el piano sabes dijo Candy entre risas nerviosas…

¿No me tienes miedo ? ¿ no temes a un fantasma ? dijo Terry sarcásticamente.

No , no creo en esas cosas sobrenaturales, pero reconozco que empiezo a creer en ellos ,pero por el tono de tu voz no creo que seas malo, me caes bien.

Candy ¿por qué has comprado ésta casa ? ¿ por qué has decidido venir aquí ?

La he recibido en herencia , al parecer de unos parientes lejanos … yo soy huérfana ,pero voy a venderla , en unos días me marcharé … puedes seguir viviendo en ella si quieres .

¿ venderla ? ¡ piensa irse ! pensó Terry para sí… no quiero que se vaya.

¿Tan mal te caigo que deseas perderme de vista ? dijo sarcásticamente sin darse cuenta en las palabras que había pronunciado y reaccionando enseguida… Perdóname Candy no lo pensé.

No te preocupes Terry , sé que es un juego de palabras, dicho por la persona equivocada puede hacer daño pero en tu caso sé que no era esa tu intención…

¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó ?

Hace cosa de tres meses tuve un accidente y perdí la visión, no completamente pues a veces suelo ver manchas y luces pero esto va para largo no sé si algún día recuperaré la vista … no quiero seguir hablando de esto es muy doloroso para mí…

Entiendo perder la vista en una chica tan bonita como tú debe de ser difícil de aceptar…

Preferiría quedarme ciega si con eso le devolviera la vida a la persona que iba conmigo aquel día… (candy salió corriendo y llorando de aquel lugar )

Espera… gritó Terry , lo siento ,por favor perdóname .

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño, Candy recordando todo lo vivido y Terry culpándose por haberle preguntado sobre aquel dichoso accidente, si supiera que yo también hace muchos años tuve un accidente , la comprendo perfectamente .Preocupado por el estado de la chica fue a observarla a escondidas… a través de un pasadizo secreto que comunicaba la habitación de Candy con la suya pudo entrar en su habitación. Candy se había quedado dormida sobre la cama y arropándola con una manta que tenía a sus pies, la cubrió y la besó en la frente .A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó ,pensó que todo había sido un sueño, no recordó que ella se tapara pero no le dio importancia. Hace una mañana preciosa, creo que daré una vuelta por el jardín el aire puro me sentará bien ,mañana tendré que bajar al pueblo y buscar un teléfono para hablar con Annie y el abogado, no sé qué hacer con éste lugar ,ayer tuve un sueño muy raro ¡hasta soñé con el fantasma ! Mientras Candy rodeaba la casa palpando las flores y arbustos que había por los alrededores, Terry la observaba por la ventana desde el interior de la casa , le producía ternura , un ser indefenso revoloteando por la que había sido su casa desde hacía años ,allí estaba ella viviendo con él y sin saber cómo era verdaderamente ,un ser huraño, antisocial, sarcástico y con mal humor … a veces se preguntaba por qué esa muchachita se fijó en él ,pero jugaba con ventaja pues Candy pensaba que verdaderamente se trataba de un fantasma y no de una persona real de carne y hueso…

¿Me gustaría hablar con ella , pero y si está molesta conmigo ? quiero decirle que se quede ,que no venda ésta mansión…que se quede a mi lado…

Terry salió al jardín en su busca , lo hizo por ella, jamás antes había puesto un pie a la luz del día ,ya no tenía miedo, ni se avergonzaba de sí mismo , ella lo estaba cambiado poco a poco .

¡ Candy ! gritó Terry

Candy sobresaltada se quedó paralizada , entonces es verdad … ¡lo de anoche fue verdad ! ¡ No fue un sueño ! Candy se giró buscando el sonido de la voz…

¿ Eres real ? pensé que lo había soñado todo …

Terry se escondió pensando que a la luz del día la visión de candy podía ser más nítida … pero vio que no era así ,candy seguía palpando las flores buscando la puerta de la entrada.

Espera te ayudaré ,la puerta está por aquí… y tomándole de la mano la guió hasta la puerta de entrada…

¡Pero no eres un fantasma ! ¡Eres real ! Candy se sobresaltó …

Perdóname no revelarte tal secreto como fantasma mi deber era conseguir asustarte y echarte de ésta mansión… pero ahora que te conozco un poco no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes a vivir aquí …

Pero si eres real ¿ por qué vives aquí oculto al mundo ?

Es una larga historia …

Sabes no creo que me sintiera a gusto ahora que se que eres real compartir mi casa con un hombre , eres un extraño apenas nos conocemos, éste es un pueblo pequeño y habría habladurías, además ya tengo una casa y vivo con mi mejor amiga… que por cierto estará preocupada porque no la he llamado… Candy se acercó poco a poco a Terry y empezó a tocarlo quería saber cómo era él físicamente , sentía curiosidad , éste en un principio intentó rechazar sus manos, pero luego la dejó… Candy tocó sus manos grandes, sus brazos fuertes, su torso, su cuello… donde pudo notar que tenía el cabello largo que le caía sobre sus hombros y en el momento en el que empezaba a tocarle la cara, la mano de éste apartó la de Candy con violencia , se había metido en un terreno que para nada Terry quería volver a entrar …

¡Para! me has hecho daño , ¿ qué te pasa ? ¿ qué oculta tu rostro ? ¡dímelo Terry !

Nada, ¡ no es nada ! … Terry empezó a comportarse agresivo y esquivo, fue un error el que hayas venido aquí … ¡por mí puedes vender la mansión ! Terry salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa , apenas Candy pudo seguirle a tientas …

Terry, ¡ espera ! Candy llegó hasta Terry orientada por el sonido de su llanto… ¡Terry !

Vete , ¡déjame solo ! podíamos haber sido buenos amigos, pero no ¡tu tuviste que tocarme !

Candy intentó consolar a Terry que se encontraba sentado en el suelo en un rincón ,guiada por un sexto sentido y poca visión se acercó hasta él ,intentó abrazarlo pero éste la rechazaba hasta que se dejó vencer …

Candy no quiero que me veas así …

Déjame tocarte Terry …

No ,por favor…

Candy puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Terry y le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos, pudo notar que en la mitad de su cara tenía una cicatriz …

Candy por favor no sigas….

Cuéntame cómo te hiciste ésta cicatriz te hará bien…

Hace muchos años tuve un accidente , estaba de gira con un espectáculo, solo yo sobreviví pero quedé marcado, mi carrera se truncó, vivía de mi imagen … por eso me oculto al mundo, todos piensan que aquel día morí también y en cierta forma así fue … jamás superé aquello ,solo tú conoces ahora mi secreto .

Candy se acercó un poco más y colocando sus manos en el rostro de Terry acercó su boca y besó su cicatriz , Terry hay que seguir viviendo … el cuerpo es solo una coraza ,algo físico ,no debes avergonzarte de ésta cicatriz… lo que verdaderamente importa está en el interior … no sé si yo alguna vez podré ver y eso no me impide hacer una vida normal… y dejándose guiar por el corazón Candy besó en los labios a Terry que le devolvió el beso .

¡ Quédate conmigo Candy !

Sí Terry, me quedaré contigo .

Las horas pasaron y los dos permanecimos sentados en aquel oscuro rincón, Terry más calmado y seguro de sí mismo me rodeó con sus brazos , noté su pecho caliente, sus ojos ya no tenían lágrimas … se estaba levantando aire y el golpe de una ventana entreabierta hizo sobresaltarme, empezaba a notarse el frío …

¡Candy estás temblando ! será mejor que cierre esa ventana o el viento no tardará en golpearla de nuevo.

El viento soplaba con fuerza con lo que posiblemente traería lluvia…

Voy a salir a por leña , encenderé la chimenea ,ésta noche va a ser fresca y lluviosa ,mejor estar preparados por si acaso.

Está bien Terry mientras prepararé algo para cenar, aunque no sabía bien qué podría preparar apenas llevaba nada en la maleta pensaba quedarme pocos días …

¿ Qué es eso Candy ? dijo Terry riéndose mientras la observaba poniendo esa especie de mesa…

Terry no te rías ,es todo lo que tengo recuerdas que te dije que solo permanecería unos días ,es lo primero que me eché en la maleta … solo tengo cinco manzanas y 2 bocadillos no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo y lo que surgiera ya lo compraría…

Candy colocó los bocadillos y la fruta sobre un pañuelo blanco que hacía función de mantel…

Espera Candy déjame antes encender el fuego, pon tus deliciosos manjares aquí dijo Terry un poco sarcástico …

¡Tú sigue burlándote y no comerás !

Ja ja ja Candy es una broma, ¡se ven deliciosos ! Ven el fuego ya está encendido.

Terry tenía una sorpresa para Candy del jardín había cortado una flor para ella y se la colocó sobre el cabello.

¿Qué es ésto ? dijo Candy … ¿ Qué me pones el pelo ?

No es nada pero estate quieta o se te caerá, te ves más linda así.

Candy tocó su cabello y notó que era una flor… gracias Terry. ..¿ Siempre eres así con las chicas ? dijo Candy en tono burlón.

Sí , digo No solo con las pecosas ( los dos se rieron ).

Terry no puedo verte pero tienes pinta de haber sido un Don Juan ¡ o me equivoco !

¡Hay Candy ! viví de mi imagen, de mi público, a veces ésta profesión me hace coquetear con las chicas para ganármelas… ser guapo es lo que tiene jajaja

¿Tú no tienes abuela verdad ? dijo Candy riéndose de lo que le acababa de decir Terry…

Terry se acercó a ella , ésta pudo notar su presencia…

Terry … ¿ qué pretendes ?

Nada, solo quiero calentarme…

¡ Mentiroso ! No te creo ...

¡Me has pillado ! pretendía coger una manzana ¡me encantan !

Aquella conversación juguetona duró varias horas , los dos estaban tan a gusto que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que ya pasaban de las 02 :00 de la madrugada.

Tengo un poco de frío dijo candy iré a por un poco más de leña …

Espera Candy ¿ cómo crees que te voy a dejar salir sola ? ¿ y si te pasa algo ?mejor iré yo conozco mejor la casa y sus alrededores ,he dejado unos troncos cerca …

Pasaron diez minutos y Terry no aparecía ,Candy estaba un poco nerviosa y decidió ir a buscarlo , estoy preocupada ,iré a ver…estaba empezando a llover ,dónde se habrá metido…

¿ Candy qué haces aquí afuera ? te estás mojando …

Al ver que no venías me asusté y salí a buscarte …

¿ Te preocupaste por mi ? eso me gusta, pensó Terry para sí.

Ven pasemos dentro dejaré los troncos cerca de la chimenea , creo que con éstos serán suficientes para lo que queda de noche.

Espera Terry déjame ayudarte… ¡Terry si estás empapado ! siéntate junto al fuego o vas a resfriarte …

Estoy bien dijo con voz firme.

¡No seas tonto ! y cogiéndolo de la mano lo acercó hasta la chimenea… ahora me harás caso, quítate esa ropa mojada o…

¿O qué Candy ? dio Terry en tono burlón

¡ Si no te la quitas te la quitaré yo misma a la fuerza !

¡ Candy ! Eso sí que no me lo creo dijo Terry riéndose a carcajadas…

Candy furiosa y al mismo tiempo sonrojada …( ya no podía echarse para atrás )… no me crees ahora verás … y agarrando a Terry por la camisa, empezó a desabrocharle los botones…

¡ candy para ! veo que si eres capaz, mejor sigo yo jajaja y para que veas que es verdad toma… Terry le tiró la camisa que dio a parar a toda su cara , después tomando su mano se la puso en su torso desnudo… ¿me crees ahora ?

Candy se sonrojó más y de un bote retiró su mano del pecho de Terry.

¡ Te ruborizas señorita pecas !

¡No es verdad ! solo que no me lo esperaba… creo que será mejor acostarnos.

¿ juntos ? dijo Terry en tono burlón

Candy se puso aún más colorada …

Candy es una broma, ven sentémonos junto al fuego un rato más … solo estaba bromeando ,hace apenas dos días que te conozco y parece que te conozco de toda la vida , me siento muy a gusto a tu lado , siento que vuelvo a ser el mismo de antes, tengo ganas de empezar vivir y todo eso te lo debo a ti …

Terry me hace muy feliz escuchar tus palabras ,ya has sufrido bastante ,esa cicatriz se puede operar si es lo que te incomoda … hay muy buenos cirujanos plásticos…

Sí supongo que sí, nunca me lo había planteado, llevo algunos años encerrado en ésta vieja mansión , solo salgo por las noches cuando está oscuro y nadie me ve … pero ahora es diferente quiero volver a ser el de antes…

Candy se disponía a levantarse del suelo cuando tropezó cayendo justamente sobre Terry que estaba tumbado sobre una pequeña alfombra junto a la chimenea…Terry la agarró por la cintura ( ya no tenía escapatoria ) y rodeándola con sus brazos se puso encima de ella besándola en los labios…

Candy se quedó paralizada ante aquella escena , su corazón latía con fuerza , el calor que desprendía el fuego de la chimenea no era nada comparado con lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento, el corazón de Terry también latía , ella pudo notarlo .Terry volvió a besar a Candy que permanecía inmóvil pero ahora ella si le devolvió el beso … Terry siguió besando a Candy en el cuello, en el hombro hasta bajar al pecho donde reposó su cabeza ,Candy jugaba con su melena haciéndole pequeños rizos ,Terry cerró sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido junto a Candy. En unas horas amaneció y aunque ninguno de los dos parecía tener prisa por levantarse no tuvieron más remedio que hacer un esfuerzo,un nuevo día había comenzado y muchas decisiones había que tomar,una de ellas hablar con Annie ,decidir que iba a hacer con la herencia, comprar algunas cosas en el pueblo,hablar con el abogado, solicitar un permiso para tener luz ,etc….

Buenos días Terry ¿has dormido bien ?

Si, aunque un poco incómodo el suelo ,la próxima vez pondremos un colchón dijo riéndose…

Terry quiero bajar al pueblo pero no sé si haya algún autobús o taxi que pase por aquí cerca, ¿tú tienes coche ?

No Candy tengo una moto pero …

Perfecto, podrías acercarme quiero hablar con Annie estará preocupada , comprar comida…

Lo siento Candy no me siento preparado para salir a la luz del día ¿por qué no vamos cuando oscurezca ?

Terry , no debes de avergonzarte ,hay que enfrentar las cosas …

Si Candy pero no es fácil … preferiría ir un poco más tarde …

Está bien iremos cuando empiece a oscurecer…

Terry … ¿ Cómo has hecho para sobrevivir aquí tanto tiempo solo ? alguna vez habrás tenido que salir para comprar comida o dar un paseo ¿ no ?

Si Candy pero lo hacía por las noches , a oscuras y con una gorra es más fácil pasar desapercibido, a demás tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado … ¡y un manzano detrás de la casa ! la fruta me sale gratis jajaja .

Llévame hasta el , me gustaría ver los jardines…

Está bien, te enseñaré mi manzano , aparte hay más árboles frutales… y un pequeño huerto donde yo cultivo cosas…

Aquí es , mira éste es el gran manzano y dos metros más allá hay un naranjo , un limonero, un granado, un almendro… como ves estoy bien servido…

Debe de ser precioso todo ,apenas distingo manchas pero se ve que el jardín es grande y lleno de colorido … hasta me parece escuchar el sonido del agua… ¿hay alguna fuente cerca ?

Si hay varias fuentes y un pequeño riachuelo todo es hermoso, es unos de mis rincones favoritos ,lo cuido mucho ,siempre estoy pendiente de regar las flores o los árboles … me gusta el olor a hierva y a tierra mojada, me gusta tumbarme sobre el césped y pasar largas horas tumbado bajo el sol …

Suena hermoso Terry , un día me encantaría tumbarme en el césped …

¿ Y qué te lo impide ? Ven … Terry cogió la mano de Candy y la llevó hasta el césped , los dos se tumbaron sobre la hierba …

Se está tan bien aquí dijo Candy podría estar horas y horas aquí tumbada …

Terry la miraba mientras ella hablaba y hablaba… no le quitaba ojo, esa chica pecosa estaba empezando a gustarle demasiado .

Terry estás muy callado , ¿ en qué piensas ?

Candy me gustas creo que me estoy enamorando de ti…

Candy no sabía que contestar , al escuchar sus palabras se conmovió ,ella también sentía algo por ese chico … pero aún era un poco pronto para mantener otra relación …

¿ Candy ? ¿ qué te pasa ? te noto distante… ¿ acaso mis palabras te incomodaron ?

No Terry al contrario me gustaron mucho, pero hace tres meses que perdí a un ser muy querido y no quiero volver a enamórame…

¿ No quieres enamorarte ? eso no se puede controlar y si tú me dices que estando con migo has sentido algo ,te prometo que haré que tus tristes recuerdos sean hermosos a mi lado … Candy se giró hacia Terry y lo abrazó con fuerza , lo rodeó con sus brazos y le besó .Abrázame Terry déjame sentirte , te necesito, ¡quiero volver a amar ! demuéstrame que soy merecedora de tu amor y podré confiar en ti.

Terry la abrazó con fuerza , te lo prometo candy ,tus penas estarán en el pasado, yo quiero ser tu presente y tu futuro , ayúdame a vencer mi miedo Candy yo también te necesito…

Permanecieron un buen rato abrazados , los hilos del destino empezaban a juntarse .

Llegó la noche y Terry se ofreció a llevar a Candy al pueblo más cercano …

¡Vamos Candy ! lo prometido es deuda, súbete a la moto iremos al pueblo para que puedas hablar con Annie…

Candy se subió a la moto y se abrazó muy fuerte a su espalda ,Terry no corras mucho ,la velocidad no me gusta demasiado…

Tranquila iré despacio , en unos 15 minutos llegaremos , el pueblo está muy cerca …

El viento daba en la cara de Candy , era una sensación agradable y en compañía del hombre que empezaba a amar lo era más.

¡Llegamos ! En ésta tienda podremos comprar todo lo que necesitamos y Además tienen teléfono…

Genial, es lo primero que haré, hablar con Annie…

Buenas tardes señor necesito un teléfono …

Buenas tardes señorita, el teléfono lo encuentras al fondo ,todo recto…

Gracias .

Candy te llevaré hasta él y mientras compro varias cosillas .

Está bien Terry ¿ pero antes podrías marcarme éstos números ?

Sí claro , déjame ver…

Ya da la señal…

Entonces te dejo aquí pero en seguida vengo a por ti no te me vallas a escapar ¿ eh ?

Aquí estaré , tranquilo no tengo intención de escapar de ti le respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

Sí dígame ,soy Annie ,¿ quién habla ?

Hola Annie , ¡soy yo !

¡Candy ! ¡ estás bien ! ya empezaba a preocuparme…

Lo sé es que en la casa no tengo luz y el móvil lo tenía sin batería… pero ha pasado algo…

¡ No me asustes !

Al contrario es algo maravilloso, jamás pensé que algo así me sucedería tan pronto y en éste momento… (Candy le contó todo a Annie )

Candy eso es genial, me alegro mucho por ti , ¿ entonces que vas a hacer ? ¿ vienes … o te vas a quedar un tiempo ?

No sé Annie , creo que me quedaré un tiempo , un par de semanas a ver como arreglo todo esto de la casa y … sabes Annie éste chico me gusta ,después de lo que me pasó pensé que nunca me volvería a enamorar o por lo menos gustar alguien …pero a sucedido así ,quiero conocerlo mejor…

Sí Candy lánzate, vive el momento…

Por cierto ¿cómo te la estás apañando sin mí ? dijo Candy en tono burlón pues sabía que Annie era muy miedosa…

Bueno de momento Patty ha venido a verme y hemos pasado mucho rato juntas , me ha hecho compañía… mientras ella estudia, yo estoy acompañada…

Dile a Patty que si quiere puede quedarse allí contigo una temporada, puede quedarse en mi habitación, así estará más cerca del trabajo…

Eso sería genial, se lo comentaré seguro que por unos días no le importará…. Ya que le están pintando su casa …y necesita un lugar donde estudiar y vivir mientras…

Annie tengo que dejarte, creo que Terry viene a por mí , salúdame a Patty ,besitos.

Veo que sigue aquí mi pecosa favorita … vamos Candy ya tengo todo lo necesario.

Todo salió bien ,el día no pudo ir mejor ,Candy estaba feliz porque ya pudo hablar con Annie .

Estoy un poco cansada Terry creo que descansaré un poco ,no tengo mucha hambre.

Está bien , descansa ( Terry abrazó a candy y le dio un beso en la frente ).

Terry , por qué no subes y me haces compañía un rato hasta que me duerma …

Los dos se cogieron de la mano y subieron las escaleras, Candy se echó sobre la cama y se puso de medio lado, Terry se tumbó junto a ella abrazándola y susurrándole al oído le dijo …

Me gustaría que nos quedásemos así para siempre ,quiero estar contigo toda mi vida, te necesito ,me gustaría llegar a ser algo más para ti ,me gustaría pasar todas las noches a tu lado, besarte, cuidarte, tocarte, hacerte mía … Candy yo …

Candy no escuchó sus últimas palabras , el sueño la venció demasiado pronto para escuchar tal proposición …

Terry se quedó con ella toda la noche , no quería dejarla sola ,solo el poder tenerla entre sus brazos era ya más que suficiente.

Pasaron varias semanas y ya tenían luz y algunos muebles más … poco a poco iban remodelando la gran mansión … Candy empezaba a distinguir un poco más la silueta de Terry ,ya no veía manchas, ahora podía distinguir los objetos y las caras de sus vecinos…Terry por su parte ya salía más a menudo a la luz del día ,aunque llevaba siempre una gorra y gafas de sol ,en una revisión rutinaria que Candy hizo a su doctor, le acompañó Terry y allí se informó para su posible cirugía plástica ,quería conocer si aquello tenía solución …

Sí muchacho , tu cicatriz no es profunda ,le dijo uno de los doctores, yo diría que pronto volverás a ser tan guapo como sigues siendo con ésta cicatriz jeje le dijo el doctor en tono burlón …

Cuando se quedaron a solas Terry le dijo a Candy ¿ Vés como no te mentía jajaja ? hasta el doctor ha reconocido que soy guapo…

Al final voy a tener que creérmelo dijo Candy ( los dos empezaron a reírse de aquello ) … Terry no me importas si eres feo o guapo , yo te quiero por cómo eres , con cicatriz o sin ella , me gustas tú … y Candy agarrándolo por la camisa se lanzó a él y lo besó .

En ese momento entró el doctor… y tosiendo para advertir de su presencia les interrumpió diciéndoles: muchacho en dos semanas si quieres podemos tenerlo todo listo para operarte si quieres… todo va a ir bien mi colega el doctor Watson es un experto en éste campo .

Sí, dijo candy por supuesto nos parece bien ,¿ verdad Terry ?

Sí , por mi todo está perfecto doctor… entonces nos vemos pronto.

Terry en dos semanas ,se abrirá una nueva vida para ti , dejarás de sentirte avergonzado por esa cicatriz … y yo estaré allí apoyándote, todo saldrá bien.

Candy tengo miedo de que algo falle, o salga mal, tal vez me quede la marca…

No pienses en eso , todo saldrá bien,ya has oído al doctor estás en buenas manos…

Regresamos a la mansión y Terry estaba muy nervioso ,en poco tiempo se resolvería todos esos años de oscuridad que había padecido …

Terry tranquilízate , ven … y cogiéndolo de la mano se lo llevó al jardín … vamos ven túmbate a mi lado, deja tu mente libre de todo eso que te preocupa, yo estoy contigo, pase lo que pase me tendrás a tu lado …

Pasó una semana ,los días se iban acercando , Candy preocupada por Terry ,estaba muy pendiente a él , poco a poco lo observaba ,su visión iba mejorando día a día aunque solo ella lo sabía … estando Terry en el jardín subido a un árbol intentando coger alguna que otra manzana, ella pudo observar su cuerpo esbelto, a veces lo espiaba sin que él se diera cuenta, poco a poco fue teniendo visión clara de su cara ,pudo verle la cicatriz que tenía en su rostro y que el tanto quería ocultar… pero que para Candy no era importante ella lo quería por lo que era él ,por su manera de ser… por fin llegó el día de la operación y Candy decidió ir a la pequeña capilla del hospital para rezar ,en unas horas todo habría terminado… Dios mío cuídamelo y haz que la operación vaya bien ,te doy las gracias por habérmelo puesto en mi camino cuando lo creí todo perdido…Amén.

Señorita Candy , señorita candy …

El doctor la estaba llamando para avisarla de que ya había terminado todo y que en unos minutos lo pasarían a planta …

Doctor ¿ cómo ha ido todo ?

Todo ha ido bien , no te preocupes en unos días le daré el alta y volverá a ser el mismo chico de antes… sé que esa cicatriz le acomplejaba , sé su historia … es un chico fuerte lo superará y tú en cierta parte lo has hecho posible, le has ayudado mucho … ¿ por cierto cómo vas con tu visión ? mi amigo me comentó tu caso…

Mejor doctor ya voy viendo mucho mejor , cada día voy mejorando ,gracias .

Todo había salido bien gracias a Dios, el doctor le dio el alta y nos pudimos ir a casa , Terry aún llevaba la cara vendada pero eso era cuestión de días en que cicatrizara .

Mientras Terry dormía yo le hacía las curas , la cicatriz apenas se apreciaba , no le quedaban marcas en la cara ya no llevaba las vendas pero sí tenía algunos puntos … pude ver que era un chico guapísimo, ahora sé que no mentía, que me decía la verdad ,tenía unos ojos hermosos color verde azulado y unos labios sensuales que me decían bésame candy …

Terry abrió los ojos y pudo observar que Candy lo miraba fijamente a los ojos… ¡ candy ! ¿ A caso puedes verme ?

Sí Terry puedo ver tu bello rostro , hace unos días que he empezado a tener la visión más clara.

Pero ¿ por qué no me has dicho nada ?

Estaba centrada en ti, en tu operación, quería darte una sorpresa cuando mi visión fuera mejorando hasta casi poder ver …

Candy es maravilloso ¡ Has recuperado la vista !

Sí ,ahora puedo verte , llevo días observándote ,he visto lo atento que eras conmigo aun creyendo que no te veía …

Terry se incorporó de la cama y abrazó a Candy dándole muchos besos de alegría.

Espera Terry o ¡ se te saltarán los puntos !

No me importan los puntos, quiero besarte …

Yo también pero antes debes curarte ,si no me puedes dar besos puedes abrazarme, cogerme de la mano, tocarme… decirme cosas bonitas…

Candy te amo , te quiero desde el primer día que te vi en la mansión ,desde ese día sentí mariposas, sabía que tu ibas a cambiar mi vida y que me ayudarías a salir de mi oscuridad ,dime que tu también me quieres, que sientes lo mismo que yo ,di que tengo alguna esperanza a tu lado…

Candy puso su mano sobre los labios de Terry … y le dijo … Te quiero ,quiero casarme contigo y tener muchos hijos , tu le has dado luz a mi vida ,eres la persona que siempre estuve buscando para compartir mi vida ,te amo …

Candy casémonos mañana mismo… quiero besar y acariciar todo tu cuerpo , no puedo esperar más ,te deseo…

Terry … no hace falta que nos casemos mañana para estar juntos, yo también te deseo y ésta noche quiero pasarla contigo ,quiero que me comas a besos, que me hagas sentir ,te amo …

Esa noche los dos hicieron el amor y las noches sucesivas también , la boda cada día estaba más cerca, los dos querían sellar su amor ante Dios y jurarse amor y felicidad para toda la vida.

FIN.


End file.
